Rules
You have to follow the rules. Otherwise, you will suffer bans and blocks. General Rules 1. Do not go on people's pages and say "This character is the worst!" or comments like that. It's ok if you say "To be honest, I don't like this. Maybe you should add (insert item here) to make it more better". 2. Do not say extreme cuss words uncensored (like the f-word), although you can use minor cuss words. 3. Do NOT make your characters overpowered. It is annoying and will result in a day block on first offense. 4. Do NOT bully anyone. This will lead to a day block on first offense. 5. Do NOT vandalize pages. This will lead to an instant month ban if any admins find out. 6. Making unimportant edits to get badges will lead to an instant week ban. 7. When people criticize pages or photos, do not automatically react with anger. This will lead to a day ban. If continued afterwards, a week. 8. Do NOT use sockpuppets (alternate accounts) to get past a ban. You'll be blocked for a month and your sockpuppet infinitely. Alternates can be used, but ONLY if something bad happened to your other account. 9. Do NOT ask for personal info (personal info is full real name, passwords, address, email address etc.) It might be considered privacy invasion by the other person. You'll be blocked for a week. 10. Do '''NOT '''make anything with sexual references. It is extremely disgusting to some younger people here (not all of us are adults, you know) and you'll be blocked for a month if you do that. 11. Think before you type. You can accidentally hurt the page creator's feelings if you say something offensive, even by accident. 12. Please do not include offensive religious references when making characters and games. It's okay if you make a character wearing a Yin-Yang clip but if it was misuse then we would make it a candidate for deletion. If that happens, please convert in to regular use within one day or we will take it down. 13. Please include good grammar when making pages or formal conversations (like talking to admins). You can use things such as dis, m8, git gud, and plz in casual conversations (like talking to a friend in chat). 14. Please do not make too much smoking or alcohol references. It's ok if they do this occasionally but if they do that constantly, then we'll have to ask you to modify the character to fit this rule. 15. Do NOT beg bureaucrats to change your user rights, unless you have good reasons for it. 16. Do NOT include characters in anything you make without permission from the creator. You'll be blocked for a month if that happens. 17. Do NOT use artwork without permission from the creator (an exception is if the artwork was made via request). You'll be blocked for a month if you do so. (* = mandatory to follow) More rules will be added by the staff of the wiki. Admin Rules 1. Obey General and Chat Mod rules. 2. Don't beg for Bureaucrat rights, unless you're recommended by someone. Still, ask, not beg. Chat Mod Rules 1. Follow General Rules 2. Do not kick for fun. 3. Do NOT kick everyone out of chat for private chat. If it's 3 or more people, go into Multi PM. If it's only between 2, use regular PM. Bureaucrat Rules 1. Obey all general, chat mod, and admin rules. 2. Do NOT make your friends admins unless you have a good reason for it. If we catch you doing it, we'll have to revoke bureaucrat rights from you. Consequences (Note: Vandalism, sockpuppetry (using alternate accounts), stealing characters or art, and using sexual references leads to a month ban, whereas badge farming and asking for personal info is an instant week ban) 1. Warning 2. Day ban 3. Week ban 4. Month ban 5. 6 month ban 6. Year ban 7. Infinite ban Roleplaying Rules 1. When playing as a character, always maintain that character's standard personality. 2. Try to keep up with events, even if your character was called a few posts earlier. 3. Don't do any crossovers, unless it is permitted in the roleplay. 4. '''Do NOT '''godmod. It means being overpowered, changing previous events, and not giving your fellow roleplayer any time to react. 5. Never use other users' characters without permission. 6. Don't kill characters that seem important to the roleplay's plot. Chat Rules 1. Don't spam. (like saying thug,jgkfjytukgjhfyj) If it's on accident, it's okay. 2. You can advertise wikis, but don't do it excessively. 3. Do not link shock websites. 4. Do not cuss extreme bad words uncensored. 5. Do not emote spam. 6. Do not bully. 7. No sexual references!!! 8. Please do not insert huge walls of text into chat. You'll be kicked if that happens. 9. Don't make excessive alcohol or smoking references. More will be added by the staff of the wiki. Chat Consequences 1. Warning 2. Kick 3. Chat ban day 4. Chat ban week 5. Chat ban month 6. Chat ban 6 months 7. Chat ban year 8. Chat ban infinitely